


Through It All

by dreamchaser31



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Civil War, F/M, Facebook Status: It's Complicated, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchaser31/pseuds/dreamchaser31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through it all, you bury the past, rise from the ashes, and look to the future. And hope that the god's haven't allowed Jane Foster to have a gun today. But most importantly, you learn to live with yourself, but accepting your past, and moving on. You laugh. You love. You live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through It All

"I really don't know what I'm getting myself into. And this place is scary. Why are we in a garage?" Jane asks Scott Lang, fellow scientist, who is looking rather pale himself, after being brought in, and totally embarrassing himself in front of Steve. Steve was too kind to be weird-ed out by it. "I'm not an engineer, or a mechanic, or some big biology nerd. I'm an astrophysicist. What good can I be for Captain-fucking America? It's just so hard to tell him no. I guess I'd rather work for him than Tony, but still."

"I thought you were this intergalactic princess. Not suppose to cuss," he teases her as he shifts in his seat. 

"Fuck no I'm not."

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

The mission was clear. Help them avoid the government officials. The mission was clear. Help them with the brainwashed assassin. The mission was clear. Fuck the damn mission. 

"How are we supposed to help him, if he won't even talk to us? Like all he does is sit by the wall, and stare. I'd feel bad, except I really don't. I mean. I do, but I don't. If I'm here to help, then I want to help you know. Not sit there and stare at the damn walls."

"I get it. I just think he's messed up a little, and he's not sure who to trust."

She sighs, and flips through her tablet. The only piece of electronic she was allowed to keep, only after she stole a gun off of Falcon's person when Steve stepped near her to grab the tablet. ("Take it, I dare you, Rogers.") She wasn't some girl that was going to sit down and be forced to do something she didn't want to do. Maybe is she puts this much fight into everything she did with the scientific community she wouldn't have any issues. Who was she kidding? They'd never give her a gun!

She shouldn't blame her bad mood on any person is this, whatever you wanted to call it. After getting dumped by the man of your dreams, one tended to get pissed off at the world for no reason. Ok, so she wasn't dumped. It was a mutual parting of two very different people at very different times in their lives. She gets it. Well she didn't right at this moment. She'd rather be on Asgard right now then the rusty old garage. She misses Darcy. Of course her assistant joined team Iron Man with her amazingly useless Poli-Sci degree. 

This war was dividing everyone she knew and loved. Erik was also Team Iron Man. She couldn't bring herself to sway that way, no matter how much Darcy and Erik pushed. Something she knew was wrong in her heart, would be to side with Tony Stark. This wasn't freedom, this garage, this horrible place that heroes were being forced to hide in. This was fear. And for once, in a room full of heroes, who generally made her feel safe, she didn't. 

 

"Bucky, they're here to help. I don't know the man, but Wilson does, and trusts him. I do know the woman though, and she's brilliant. They're here to help, and we pulled arms and legs to get them here. Jane wanted no part of this. Just let them help you understand. Let them look at the tech, and see if they can do anything to ease the pain."

Bucky was a blank slate. Grey-blue eyes, staring at the wall. After his brief admission earlier, he'd gone completely silent. Steve was getting desperate to save his best friend. He turns and looks at the two brilliant minds at the opposite side of the room, one looked slightly pale, the other looked very pissed off, tapping on her tablet furiously. 

"That girl there. She's a Nobel winner. She's a freaking genius. A young one too. Threatened me with a gun earlier if I took away her tablet. Beautiful, brilliant. Her name is Jane. She use to date Thor. I don't know if you know him. He's the one with the hammer. I think things went south though. I'm not sure. But she's here. And she's open to learning about this. If you're feeling pain, you should let her help."

"I know who she is. I've met her before. Sort of. I deserve pain. I've done some bad things."

"You didn't know. You don't deserve this. Let her help."

"I almost killed her Steve. She was in the way. A liability. The man, brilliant. The woman, a liability. She was a baby. I remember. I remember everything."

"What are you talking about, Bucky?" Steve's voice is desperate. "Who did you kill?"

"Stark's. Both of them. She was a secret child. Nobody knew. SHIELD took care of her after the crash."

Steve's gasp fills the room, and everyone looks up. "She's Howard's child? Why? How?"

"No. Don't think so. She was the son's daughter. The Stark's were picking her up from the birth mother. SHIELD knew, so HYDRA knew. Perfect time for an attack. The baby was thought to be killed. Later they found out that wasn't the case. She was removed from the list because she wasn't a Stark anymore. Her father has no clue she existed. Pierce kept it that way. She was on the list for her smarts only. She knows much more than she realizes. I can't be around her. I feel too guilty. She doesn't know who she is because of me."

"Bucky. I don't think she cares," Steve pleads. "Come on. Just let her help. She might have some good advice. You won't hurt her. I'll be there."

"Can't. Too painful. Memories. Too painful."

Steve sighs, and stuffs his hands in his pockets as he watches his friend go back into silent mode. This was getting much more complicated than her realized. He almost regrets bringing Jane in. She was an innocent in this. Sure she would surely be forced to Tony's side eventually, but wasn't that the safest place to be right now. He questioned himself a lot these days. What was right, what was wrong? Who knew. All he knew was that he was here, now. He had his best friend back, finally. And the girl that haunted his dreams was thirty feet away. Was he crazy to want it all? His best friend, his girl? 

Things were sure to be a lot different than they were back before the war, back before the serum. Back before the events that altered the course of history, literally. He knew he shouldn't be here. Shit, he knew they both shouldn't be here, but didn't it say something that they both were. Could it be possible, that maybe Bucky saw that too? The way he was staring at Jane, told him that he was far from impartial to the pretty girl. In this they were the same, but said pretty girl was a bit rough around the edges, as was the man with the iron fist. She could help. He knew she could, he had so much faith in her. He'd let her study the shield before, and the way she had analyzed every single inch of it showed off her dedication to her work. 

Bucky knew more than HYDRA ever thought. And if they tried to break him down, they hadn't succeeded. He wasn't a brainwashed assassin. Well he was, but he was more than that. He was smart. Bucky was really smart, and his memories were proving that. How he knew that particular mission, and connected that girl in her infancy to the girl in front of them right now, well he could guess that it wasn't really her, but Bucky might have seen her as she had grown up as well. SHIELD would have had to keep close tabs on her. Her genius was hereditary, just as they'd kept a close eye on Tony, if Tony was her father. And as what happened just last year, what SHIELD knew, so did HYDRA. 

He was met with a sudden urge to hit something. The stone wall wouldn't cut it. His best friend needed help, and had just admitted more than he'd ever care to know. There was something to be said about oblivion, and something to be said about the fact that his best friend had a lot of useful government intelligence that could be useful. Maybe not, but could be. And said best friend, wasn't talking. 

He looks around the room. Various members of his team split up into groups. Talking, laughing. Trying to catch a reprieve of the situation escalating outside. He had to make this right. "Bucky. You don't deserve the pain. Let...Her...Help."

Oddly enough he complied.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a sort of darker story, focusing on the three's struggles as they learn to accept themselves, and their love, during the Civil War.


End file.
